Third Time Lucky
by PumpkinElf
Summary: It's about Baek meeting Hwoarang three very different times, what will he do about it , READ AND SEE. Baeks point of veiw.


I remember the day I first I was out walking and I met Hwoarang. He seemed happy; he was only about 4 at the time. His mother was sitting on a park bench watching him playing with a football. I couldn't tell you wither his mother was Ill at the time or not.

You see I had run into Hwoarang, well he ran into me, I ended up kicking the ball about foe him. Hwoarang mother never minded as long as he didn't get hurt.

I also had no clue about his father at the time, or were he was. It seemed to me that his father was away on business or at work. From what I learned that day he was a happy child and very polite to say the least.

The second time I met him however, was in the same place, but this time he was holding the ball and sitting were his mother has been the previous month. The look on his face said he wasn't happy. I decided to talk to him and see if he wanted to play football again.

"Hey, where's your mother?"

He only looked at me with teary eyes and sniffed.

"What's the matter son?"

He kept looking at me. He wasn't happy.

"She got sick, doctors said she never maid it, I'm not going to see her again. I don't understand what they mean, granny says not to worry but she said it crying which makes me cry. Why does she cry mister?"

I shook my head, of course he never understood, being only a child and all.

"She cry's because she is sad"

Hwoarang looked so helpless at the time. As I sat on the bench next to him a women called for him and ran over, as she smacked his cheek she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"DON'T YOU EVER RUN AWAY LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

He looked at the women.

"Gran-mama, I wanted to sit were mother used to sit and watch me play"

She knelt down in front of him and looked to me.

"Hwoarang your only four you can't just go anywhere you please"

I saw him stare at her then look at the football.

"Daddy went were he wanted to go, why can't I"

She lowered her head at the young boy.

"That's because he didn't…"

His head shot up.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY HE DIDN'T CARE!"

Wow for a four year old he could shout. She only pulled him off the bench and pushed him forward to tell him to get in the car. He did so, reluctantly.

The third time I met him was a good nine years on. He was running through the city clutching a bag. Every so often he looked behind him, he had a slight cut on his face. Hwoarang ran straight into me, as he looked up one eye was closed and he clenched his face up like I was going to hit him.

"Sorry mister!"

He scattered to hi feet and spun around me. I grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa, what's the matter boy?"

Hwoarang squirmed and kicked to get away, I saw a group of boys running toward us shouting.

"THERE HE IS, THERE'S THE LITTLE GINGER SHIT. LET'S FUCK HIM UP!"

They continued to run towards us.

"Look sir with all due respect, would you mind letting go of me. I have to get away from those guys or I'm in for it"

I kept hold of him and pushed him behind me.

"Even if you have done something to them they will have to go through me"

He was still squirming.

"Sir please you don't know what your doing, they know me from the care home. If they don't get me now they'll get me later"

I kept hold of him and they stopped in front of me. All looking angry.

"Move it. We got a bone to pick with twiggy there!"

I stood guard of him and held him.

" I don't care what he has done but all of you against him is rather wrong don't you think"

They tried to grab him but I pushed him further behind me and out my hand on one of there chests. He didn't take kindly to this and he grabbed my wrist trying to find a pressure point.

"Oh I'm sorry are you looking for this one"

I pressed into his wrist and then pushed his hand into a swan neck shape, he leaned forward and I kicked the back of his knee.

"Leave the boy alone, or you will have me to answer to. Trust me that's not something you won't"

Up until this point I had no clue it was Hwoarang.

"What ever, well just get you later Hwoarang"

They scattered, as I looked to him I then saw the small boy I met nine years ago in his eyes, but now he looked very under weight, clearly he burned more energy than he took in.

I let go of Hwoarang and he bowed, as he looked up his eyes were on the boy at me feet still in my hold.

"Thanks sir, may I ask. Do I know you? For some reason I know your face"

I laughed and let the boy at my feet go. He stood up and looked at Hwoarang before taking off in a run.

"Yes , I'm Baek Doo San, I played football with you once when you were four. Then a month later I found you sitting in the same spot your mother used to sit to watch you play."

His eye's lit up.

"Ha-ha fuck I thought I recognised you. Jeez that was a while ago huh?"

I merely nodded clearly he wasn't as polite anymore. His eyes soon dropped at the memory of his mother, or as happy.

A Few days after words I remember pulling into a children's home and saw him sitting drawing at the doorstep. His eyes didn't look up due to him thinking that the person who was pulling up was someone for another child.

I walked over and knelt down in front of him.

" I found you then huh? I've been to 3 homes and I guess now I have the right one."

He looked up and a smile instantly came across his face, like he know why I was there.

"HEY MISTER!"

I ruffled his hair, it was then I realized just how long it was.

"Do they not make you get a hair cut here?"

He nodded his head

"They do, but they force me, I like my hair long"

He stood up and opened the door to yell in to someone.

"YO JAKE ADULT HERE!"

He scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"Ok, ok do you have to be so loud Hwoarang, jeez I was only on the other side of the door?"

He put his arm around Hwoarang's neck and pulled him into a head lock while rubbing his knuckle agents his head. Hwoarang pulled his arms away from him.

"Let off will you!"

They both laughed, for some reason they seemed close.

"May I help you sir?"

I nodded and looked to Hwoarang.

"Yes I came to see about this boy right here"

They both looked to me then at each other.

"Step in and we'll talk about this then"

I don't remember any of the conversation but I remember walking out the office door holding papers I had just sighed. The man yelled Hwoarang down from wherever he was. Of course I wasn't expecting the way he reacted. Hwoarang stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Hwoarang pack you stuff and get your butt out of here. Mon I don't wanna see your face no more, ha-ha"

His face lit up and he ran down the stairs, clearing the last three steps he jumped on me with his arm stretched. I wasn't expecting that.

"It's about time someone adopted him he's been here for god knows how many years."


End file.
